


Danganronpa Date

by someao3_user



Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Oral, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, guys its a nontoxic pregame work!!, rare finding ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Shuichi wants to take it to the next level.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Danganronpa Date

**Author's Note:**

> Check tags for cws/tws

Date nights are always fun, every weekend Kokichi and Shuichi have them. For their dates, they sit down cuddled up and watch an episode or two of Danganronpa.

Shuichi always knew what would happen, of course. He’s been a die-hard fan since the first season aired. Kokichi, however, never watched a single episode. For good reason. He’s just terrified of blood.

When he heard that his boyfriend was a fan, he decided to try it out despite his fear.

Though he had to cover his eyes, the trials and plotlines were very entertaining. Arguably, the class trials are the best part. Two hours worth of debate and drama, feeling your heart pound half way into it, knowing the culprit is going to be revealed soon…

That’s how Shuichi explained it in his many, many rants about the show. Kokichi couldn’t argue or protest though, he wasn’t kidding. It was nerve wracking.

It’s what made date nights so fun, especially when you’re cuddled up to your boyfriends chest, and hearing his heart pound each episode.

Dating always had its little perks though, and one of the few Ouma has noticed, is that his boyfriend can get very.. Touchy. He thinks- no, knows that Shuichi wants to go to the next level of their relationship.

Ouma doesn’t mind, of course. He smiles at the idea that his wonderful boyfriend would want to get intimate with a frail boy like him… what he is nervous about, is the fact that Shuichi doesn’t know he’s trans.

It’s a touchy subject, yes, and Ouma is planning to come out when he asks if Shuichi wants to go to third base.. The question is, how. How would he work up the courage?

Thoughts race through Ouma’s mind, that small voice in the back of his head _screaming_ about how bad of a boyfriend Ouma is. How dirty it is to be lying to someone about your identity for about… nine months now.

Would Shuichi break up with him for this…?

…

_Ding dong!_

The door opens near immediately after Ouma rang his boyfriend’s doorbell, Ouma flinching at how sudden it was.

“Hello, Ouma-kun!” “Hi, Shushu..” “Are you ready for date night?” “Of course..!”

Seeing his boyfriend so excited always made him happy, but the voices always had to ruin it.

_He isn’t excited to see you, he just wants to watch the show. You’re nothing to him, just a mere fuck. When he’s excited for you, it’s only because he can keep touching you. You’re nothing but a toy._

It.. did ruin his mood, quite a bit actually. He went in Shuichi’s house anyway.

Though, Ouma couldn’t help but smile when he did. There were various snacks laying about, some being Ouma’s favorite. It all looked really nice.. His mouth watered.

“All for you, Ouma-kun…” Shuichi hums, wrapping his long arms around the frail boy’s waist. Ouma leaned into the touch, letting out a happy sigh.

“You’re too good to me, Shushu…” “I think you deserve it.” “I really don’t…” “You do.”

Ouma doesn’t put up much of a fight after that, only letting Saihara kiss his head before he sits down. Shuichi had sat next to him, arm going around his shoulder with that excited grin on his face. 

That grin.. Was always one that Shuichi had when a new episode of Danganronpa played. Ouma was never sure whether to be creeped out, or to smile at it. It was always nice seeing him so excited, but the grin gave him a weird feeling…

“A-Ah.. before this starts, I um.. Have something to ask.” Ouma said, looking up at the other who’s attention snapped toward him.

“Go on..” 

Kokichi was sure Shuichi knew what he was going to ask, so why bother asking him? His boyfriend is… really, really smart. He knows who’s gonna die as soon as a new season of Danganronpa starts.

Or, maybe he just got spoiled. Or.. what if Shuichi watched the teasers team Danganronpa put out, and made up theories?

Why was he thinking about this?

…

“A-Are you… trying to go to.. Um.. ‘third base’ with me?”

There. He said it. He finally said it, and in his opinion, the worst way possible.

Shuichi only blinked, a small look of shock on his face.

“So I was that obvious, huh? Yeah… y-yeah I was trying to.. Drop hints.” Shuichi nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a now sweaty hand. “Do you not want to, or?...”

A sudden wave of shock overtook the younger boy, hands waving around defensively. “No, no! I do! I really, really d-do! I was.. Thinking about asking if we could, just a few weeks ago!” That’s a lie.

“Ah.. well, I’m relieved.. But, the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” “I-I guess..”

An awkward silence followed, some sort of baby food commercial in the background keeping the quiet not _too_ quiet…

“Sooo… are we doing it.. Now?” Shuichi asked, eyeballing a bead of sweat going down Ouma’s forehead. “S-Sure! But.. there's one more thing.. I-I need to tell you…”

“Ah, well go for it! Surely it isn’t too bad…”

It.. might be. To Shuichi, at least. Ouma didn’t know how Shuichi would act to him coming out so suddenly after talking about sex.. Let alone him coming out this late in the relationship.

...

There was no point in Kokichi denying that, he was extremely fucking nervous. I mean, his boyfriend is.. A mystery in a way. You never really know what you’re gonna get out of him when you tell him something. _What if he sexualizes it?_ Kokichi thought, _what if he leaves you? Misgenders you?_ God.

He was starting to regret ever bringing this up to Shuichi. He considers telling him nevermind, and to continue watching the show. Surely Shuichi would shrug it off, right? Shuichi cares about the show more than him.. Right? But.. isn’t it bad to keep lying like this?

Kokichi sighed.

“Kokchi? You’ve been spacing out for a while now.. What’s this about?” Shuichi asked, waving his hand in Ouma’s face. The sudden voice made Ouma flinch and snap back into reality.

“A-Ah! Right.. Um…” Ouma sighed, fiddling with his outfits loose strands. “The thing is… I’m.. uh… promise you won’t get mad?”

"Promise.”

“Right. Um… I was, um, born a girl..? But I'm a boy? Does that make sense? Trans? I’m sorry I-.. I shouldn’t have said that I-"

Two hands slapped onto Ouma’s cheeks, erupting a small yelp from the other. Ouch..

“Ouma-kun. Listen to me. I’m not mad at all. I don’t think of you that way at all. You are _you._ You being trans absolutely does not affect me at all. It doesn’t affect anyone, because you know why? That isn’t their fucking problem. You are Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma. You are a boy, a man. You found yourself out, that’s amazing. I’d never, _ever_ be upset with you for your identity. Plus, you know what?”

Ouma had to blink away some tears for a moment, absolutely shocked at what he just heard. When Shuichi held Ouma’s face, he thought he was going to scream at him or something, but, it was the complete opposite.

“W..What?”

“Maki is trans as well. Ya know, the girl I told you about? The really kind one with the big pigtails?” “S-She is?!” “She is. I don’t blame you for not knowing, though… she didn’t want me to tell you just yet, just in case.”

And here comes the confusion…

“B-But why? I wouldn’t judge her..! I can’t even stand up for myself properly…” “Yeah.. yeah, that’s also what I thought.. Besides the standing up for yourself part. But you’re just like her, right? You didn’t tell me despite how I act, right?”

“..N-No.. that’s.. Not entirely true.” “What do you mean?” “I had my doubts…”

Shuichi stifled a laugh, “You thought I’d be upset?” “T-That and I thought you might.. Sexualize it.. I’m sorry- I shouldn't have thought like that- ugh.. I’m sorry for doubting you…" “Ouma-kun. You’re okay. I’m sure everyone feels that way before coming out. No one comes out with confidence, I would know.”

“Y-You’re trans too?!” “Pfft- No, no I’m not. I am bisexual though, you knew that already though. Just not my uncle.” “Oh..”

Shuichi chuckled again, and pulled Ouma into a gentle embrace, rubbing circles along Ouma’s back. 

“Calm down a little… I can feel your heartbeat. It’s over now. You’re safe. I’m not going to judge you…” Shuichi cooed, planting a kiss on the smallers’ head.

A few sniffles later, Ouma looked up. “..What about Maki?” “Hm? What about her?” “D-Didn’t you say she didn’t want you to tell me she’s trans..?” “Mmm.. I said it because I know her secret is safe with you. Despite me knowing it would all along.. You’d never judge anyone, I know that for sure.” “Mhm..”

The two sighed happily, melting into each other’s touch for a moment, before Shuichi spoke up again.

“Sorry to bring this up after what just happened, but… are you still willing to go further into our relationship?” Shuichi asked, looking down at the other, who was currently wiping away tears that fell just a little bit ago.

“O-Of course… just.. Please, don’t be disgusted with my body…” “Of course I won’t. From what I’ve seen so far, you’re the most adorable, most kind, most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

Ouma couldn’t help but smile, leaning up to kiss Saihara’s cheek. “Thank you… I’m, uhm, ready..” 

Shuichi grabbed the remote and hit the record button as soon as Danganronpa started, turning off the T.V after. He then scooped the other up, Ouma wrapping his thin legs around Shuichi’s waist while Shuichi carried Ouma into his room.

Shuichi’s room… was a rather unique one. Definitely one you don’t see everyday. He had Makoto and Kirigiri posters, a Monokuma alarm, a computer on a desk that had a Komaeda figure on it… and some other things.

The bed was the most usual out of it all, it having dark blue bed sheets that nearly matched Shuichi’s hair. It had matching pillows and a Monokuma plush was propped up against the bed frame. An usami plush was on the floor as well, tossed away like some trash that was meant to be forgotten.. Poor Usami.

Very carefully was Ouma laid onto the bed, the taller hovering over him with a caring look on his face. You’d think someone on top of you would be rather intimidating.. But in this case, it was pretty comforting.

Leaning down, Shuichi stole a kiss from the soft, chapped lips of Ouma. Ouma tasted like sweets, but not hard candy… more like cakes, a sponge-like cake to be specific. Shuichi was the complete opposite, he tasted of spearmint.. Like from toothpaste.

The kiss was slow and delicate, one hand on Ouma’s cheek while the other helped keep his balance on the bed. Small, pleasured whimpers came from Ouma. It made Shuichi break out into a giggly mess for a moment.

Kokichi didn’t question Saihara’s giggles though, as the kisses made their way down his neck, ever so slightly sucking at times.

Ouma was quite sensitive, so it didn’t take much to realize that Shuichi found his sweet spot (and rather quickly too). He arched his back off the bed, nails digging into the other’s back… it was cute, in a way.

Though, Ouma’s worries grew when Shuichi suddenly stopped. _Did I do something wrong? Did he realize how ugly I look?_

“Are you going to need a safe word? I don’t want to continue on without knowing if you need one or not.”

Oh…

“I-I don’t.. Know… I haven’t done this stuff before.. I haven’t even touched myself… sorry..” “Hey, no need to apologize.. I understand. We’ll do the traffic light thing just in case, ya know what that is?” “Green means.. Keep going, yellow is slow down.. Or pause.. And red is stop?”

Shuichi smiled and peppered Ouma’s face in kisses, “So smart.”

Little giggled came from the other, quickly being replaced by a gasp when he felt cold air hit his stomach. Saihara was unbuttoning his uniform, sliding it off Ouma’s shoulders.

“You’re so cute like this, Kichi… If I could, I could stay here all day kissing every inch of your body, making sure I don’t leave one spot untouched.” Shuichi cooed. The compliments sent a sudden rush of arousal going throughout Ouma’s body, making him squirm and let out the cutest squeaks.

“You liked that, hm? It made you feel good, didn’t it? Would you like it if I kept doing that?” “Y-Yes please!”

With a chuckle, Saihara continued his kisses down Ouma’s stomach, freezing at the waistband of Ouma’s pants.

“Can I take them off?” He asked, looking up to see Ouma nibbling his bottom lip.

“Y-Yes.. Please.” He whimpered, Shuichi helping Ouma shimmy out of his semi-tight pants. There was a wet spot on Ouma’s boxers, which Shuichi couldn’t help but grin at.

Leaning back up, Shuichi started whispering sweet nothings into the other’s ear. All the while, Shuichi was rubbing Ouma through the thin cloth in the gentlest of circles.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? Everything about you makes my heart flutter. You look absolutely stunning under me like this. Nothing is going to change my mind about that.”

The feeling of being rubbed and the deep voice Shuichi used to whisper those things into his ear made Ouma shiver. Shuichi knew almost _too_ well how to use his words. It was all so much for him... 

The moans Ouma was making were intoxicating to Shuichi, they were like music to his ears.

He wanted to hear more.

Going down between Ouma’s legs, he chuckled. The wet spot had grown since he last saw it.

“Am I turning you on that much, Angel?” “Mmph..”

Very slowly Shuichi slid the boxers off, to which Ouma lifted his hips to help do so.

_Fuck._

Ouma looked beautiful. Naked, on full display for Shuichi, and Shuichi only.

“What a gorgeous little thing you are…” He coos, his index finger pressing up against Ouma’s prepuce delicately, slowly making its way down his folds to the fourchette. All while Ouma was squirming.

God, Ouma was so cute. Very sensitive as well.

Sticking his tongue out, Saihara pressed the flat of his tongue against Ouma’s lower folds, swiping upwards (albeit slowly), flicking against the sensitive bud.

“Haa.. hahahhh…”

Using his two thumbs, he spread Ouma’s folds, taking in the wonderful sight. How wet he was, how his clit twitched at the cold air hitting it, how small and tight his opening looked…

Saihara bit his lip.

He went for the clitoris first. He remembers from his many, many porn watching days… that all vagina’s looked somewhat different. In color, in sensitivity, in clitoris size.. Ouma’s was just the same. Like every other part of Ouma, he was sensitive. More so in the vagina. His clitoris would be described as the shape of a popcorn kernel, at most. Odd comparison, but fairly accurate.

Tensing his tongue, he circled around the sensitive button, giving it a flick before taking it between his thin lips. Suckling, his eyes fluttered closed, listening to the moans coming from the other.

“S..Shuichiii… mmhmhm.. It feels weird..” Ouma moaned out, his knees buckling together, Shuichi having to push them apart again.

“It feels good though, right?” “Yeess~” “That’s good, then. Very, very good..”

His attention went back to the sight in front of him, diving back in. His tongue lapping up the sweet juices, teasing Ouma’s slit for a moment before sliding his tongue inside of him.

“A-AHHhnn… Shumai~”

Shuichi stifled back a laugh at the name.. It was cute, but unexpected.

That laugh turned into a low groan in his throat, plunging his tongue in and out of the smaller. The noises that Saihara was making were… kinda gross, and over exaggerated. Lots of wet, and slurping noises. It embarrassed Kokichi, making him cover his face with his hands.

_Cute!_

It made Shuichi laugh, sending a subtle vibration throughout Ouma. Every nerve in his body being hit with a sudden wave of pleasure, a loud gasp erupting.

“D-Do that again! Please!” “Hmmm?” “A-AHHh- T-That! That please! Keep going!” “Hmmhmhm~”

The humming continued, them being a little tune and long, drawn out hums. Kokichi’s eyes welled up in pleasured tears, a hand going down to grip Saihara’s hair while thrusting his hips up.

The action was unexpected, definitely unlike Ouma, but Shuichi wasn’t complaining. It was _really_ hot, and actually kinda adorable to see Kokichi this desperate for release.

Again, he didn’t mind at all.. Letting the other grind himself against his face, getting stimulation from his clit every now and then.

“H-Hngh!~ S-Shumaai!”

Freezing in place, Kokichi came all over Shuichi’s face. He let go of Shuichi’s hair, butt falling back onto the sweaty, but soft mattress. 

Shuichi wiped his face off with his sleeve, a goofy grin on his face as he looked down at the boy beneath him.

“I take that you enjoyed it?” “Mmhm~” “Need some time before we continue?” “Yes please…”

Shuichi nodded and let out a happy sigh, letting the other recover for a moment. Although, it didn’t take long, as Ouma nodded under him.

“I’m… ready. I think.. Yeah.” Kokichi smiled at Shuichi, who gave the smile back almost immediately.

“I’m gonna stretch you out, okay? Two or three?” “..Two is fine.”

With a nod, Shuichi went through his drawers for something.

Lube.

Honestly… Kokichi was a bit confused as to why he had that. Was he having sex with other people? Was it Kaede? Rantaro? _Ugh,_ he thought, he’ll just ask him later…

Shuichi popped open the cap, putting a generous amount on his two fingers (which wasn’t much as Kokichi was wet enough), slowly pushing one finger in.

To no one’s surprise, Ouma tensed up, walls clamping around his finger. “Haven’t fingered yourself?” “I t-told you… I don’t masturbate..” Ouma pouts. “Okay then… color?” “Green.. Put in the other one…”

A worried expression plastered onto Shuichi’s face, despite being told it was okay… but he put the second finger in anyway. Spreading the sponge-like walls just enough so he could fit.

_Still looks too tight…_

Shuichi bit his lip, the moans of the other going deaf in his ears. 

_It’s only natural it’ll hurt him, so why am I so worried? I’ll just give him more time to adjust to it… yeah._

“-ichi!” “H-Hm?” “I-I’m ready… I need you.. In me, please…” He whimpers, hand reaching down to slide Shuichi’s fingers out on his own.

“Are you sure? I barely-” “I’m sure, S-Shumai.. Just, please…” The boy pleaded, shyly spreading his folds open with his two fingers.

“Christ.. Fine, okay. I’ll.. uh..” He bit his lip, going through his dresser again. Kokichi’s suspicions only grew when Shuichi pulled out a condom.

“Alright…” Shuichi awkwardly tore the wrapper on, rolling the condom onto his cock before using the lube to get himself ready.

“Baby.. are you sure? You can still back down…” “I-I can back down.. Whenever I want.. Right? I-I trust you.. And I’m not backing down. I trust that.. You’ll be good with me.. So, just, please.. Put it in.”

“Fuck.. okay.”

Shuichi tugged the other close by his legs, now in between them, slowly pushing his shaft in.

“H-Hnng! Aaaha!”

“Shh..”

“Ahaaa..”

Kokichi held his breath, keeping his muscles tense as he gripped the sheets roughly.

“I’m gunna go deeper… tell me if it hurts…” Shuichi said before holding Ouma’s hips and thrusting in.

“AHhha… Out! Out out out!”

Immediately Shuichi pulled out, noticing the slight blood on the condom.

“Hey.. Kichi, baby. Calm down… he pain should be gone now.. Right? I mean.. I technically just took your virginity..” “I-I know.. Please, just.. Give me a moment.. It hurt.”

Understandably too. It always hurts for someone’s first time.. Shuichi couldn’t blame him, but he blamed himself. Was he too.. Big? Or is that his ego speaking? Regardless, he changed the condom and lined himself back up, waiting for his cue.

“Mmph.. you can go in.. be gentle though… p-please..”

That he did, going as slow as humanly possible while checking for any pained facial expressions on Ouma’s face. Luckily, there were none, now balls deep inside of him.

“Tell me when.” “Just move already.. Y-you’re acting like I’m a kid..” “Okay, okay…”

Pulling back out just so half of him was inside of Ouma, he pushed back in. The boy’s back arching off the bed before letting out a long moan.

“Aaaahaaah..!” “Mmm..”

Kokichi was still tight… walls clinging onto Shuichi’s length like it’s sucking him deeper inside. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.

“Gunna keep going…” He warned, starting to move at a decent pace in and out.

“Ahh.. ah.. Haah.. ah..”

Moans kept pouring out of the smallers mouth as Shuichi moved, every thrust pulling an ‘ah’ out of him. It made Shuichi grow a smirk.

Shuichi does tend to get out of hand, once he starts doing something he can’t really stop.. Whether that be binge watching Danganronpa, spamming Kokichi loving messages, etc. This was one of those times.

“Can I go faster, hhn- Kichi?” “Y-Yes! Please!”

_Shit._

He grabbed onto Ouma’s hips, fingernails digging into his sides as he pounded into Kokichi. Luckily hitting Ouma’s g-spot.

“AHHhhah! Mmmhmhm! Shumai!~ Shumai pleeEEase!~”

A chuckle came out of the taller, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“You like that? You like it when I go rough on you like this? For someone so quiet you awfully enjoy such rough treatment~ How naughty of you, Kichi~”

He didn’t expect an answer, of course. It was questions that didn’t need one. The moans Kokichi was making answered his question anyway.

“HAa!~ S-Shushu! G-Gunna-” “I know, I know… me too.”

The thrusts increased, getting quicker if possible. One hand reaching down to rub rough circles on Kokichi’s clit, making the boy arch his back.

“MMmn!~ S-SHUMAI!~”

With a gasp, Kokichi came undone on Shuichi’s cock. The spasms and how Kokichi’s walls clamped around him made Shuichi reach his limit as well. Him cumming inside of the condom.

Little thrusts followed, having the two come down from their highs until the overstimulation kicked in.

“Shushuuu..” “Hey…”

Shuichi pulled out, tossing away the condom in the trash bin filled with candy wrappers and tissues that was next to the bed.

“Did I go too rough?” “N-Noo~ I.. I liked that. _Loved_ that… Y-You went fine.. Just.. m’sleepy now..”

Understandably so. Shuichi let out a chuckle before getting them both dressed again. Of course, Shuichi had to help Ouma. As he nearly passed out while getting his shirt on.

“You go to sleep, okay? I have to clean up the food, Uncle will be pissed if I don't…” He sighed. “But I promise, as soon as I’m done I’ll be coming right back up here, okay? I love you, Kichi~”

“I love you too…”

Maybe the question about the condoms and lube can be saved for another time...

**Author's Note:**

> praying i got the anatomy of a vagina right
> 
> also he has the lube and condoms bc he was prepared for this moment lol  
> virgin


End file.
